ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate's Port
"Duh...PIRATE'S Port!" - Cid Bandersnatch Pirate's Port is a small "fishing town" on the northern edge of the Keiros Empire. It really is an ages old base of operations for Pirates. There they have lived in peace for many centuries never growing too large, they are fortunate as their path is only accessible by sea unless you wish to go through the Ancient Battleground which is riddled with explosive mines. History Origins: Pirates & Messina Only a few decades after the splitting and several years after the Messina-Rhalisa War, there were reports of various attacks of piracy around the alliance. Eventually this erupted into a War on Piracy, for which Messina paid the price for when it was burnt to the ground. However although Keiros and his armies won the war, the price was heavy and rebuilding would take some time. The Pirate Base however was left in ruins and for many centuries no-one lived there. Establishment Over a thousand years later several other pirates would establish a base amongst these ruins, it became an amalgamation of the ruined houses in the east and the newer structures in the west. With naval exploration at it's peak during this point, pirates were pillaging and plundering at sea now rather than on land, making their fortune. The port became a hub for all of Gaia's vermin as they drank away their troubles and stole and brawled with each other. However soon the advent of new technologies came leaving their sailing boats and swash-buckling attitudes as a thing of the past. They were becoming a dying breed and even the military was holding a grudge against them hunting them down at sea. Arrival of Cid Full Article: Cid Bandersnatch However there was a ray of hope at the end of this dark tunnel for the pirates. When Cid Bandersnatch and his wife Rita-Marie were brought before the pirates he offered them a solution. As an engineer he built them steam powered ships, cannons and various other technologies they didn't previously have. Soon he was made "The Boss" of Pirate's Port. He had found himself a family and he organised the pirates into a small "fishing town" as they would be known. Being a Pirate became a more respectable thing, they still committed acts of piracy and illegal activities but they would be able to do so in free without damaging their reputation. However, this was just a facade as Cid had really been buying their freedom from General Caleb and the pirates knew this and it seemed like the were happy but deep down their knew that they had to buy their freedom, not earn it. Locations Seaside Stalls The seaside stalls sell various weapons there, short swords, staves, maces even a spear for which upon your first visit can't be used by any character yet but can be bought as upgrade for when you do receive Lanya in your party. Cid's House Cid's house was built for him by the pirates as a token of their gratitude it acts as a sort of mayor's house and is quite large. However Cid has let it fall into disrepair since the the death of his wife and that combined with his new found love for the bottle has left him spending more time at sea than in his house. Docking Port The docking port at Pirate's Port is where many of the ships of the pirates are docked when they are staying in the port. It is here that the party must go to board Cid's Rita-Marie steam-powered ship. However before they can get there, they are attacked by a Cerberus Dog, a hunting dog sent by Silos Varash to intercept them. Vorta's House Vorta's house is a small house that is part of a larger sidequest involving the prisoner Vorta in the Langara Palace dungeon. Gallery